Caitie's Fairy Tale
by PastelSiren
Summary: Caitie wishes her life could be just like a fairy tale. Will her wish come true? J/C story.


Title: Caitie's Fairy Tale  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't recognize it, I don't own it.  
(A/N~ Hey every one, it's me, Pastel Siren. For those of you who don't know  
Val posts my stories for me, and I write the Monopalous Series, which are   
still waiting for reviews. O.K, with that said, this story is a little   
different. All the characters are talking to the reader, so your really   
just getting everyone's POV. But there's still a story line and plot. It's  
pretty cute. Hope you like it. E-mail me if you'd like.   
Siren eyes00@aol.com   
  
CAITIE'S FAIRY TALE  
  
  
CAITIE'S POV  
  
I'm lost in your eyes, and I know   
That you'll never be mine   
and that hurts, but still  
Pieces of you, mixed with pieces of me  
Marks us for the perfect recipe.  
  
O.K, well, it's starting out good. You see, I'm writing this song/poem, or   
whatever it is, for an English assignment. It's not hard. Wouldn't it be   
funny, if my teacher new that all my writings were about Jaime? About how   
perfect he is. About how much he means to me. Listen to this one. I wrote it   
two weeks ago.  
  
My night in shinning armor rides away on his brilliant steed, (that's his   
motorcycle) and I watch him from a distance wishing I could be the princess   
he was carrying away. Why can't I have a fairy tale? That's all I ever   
wanted, just a fairy tale.  
  
  
Is that corny or what? Yes, I'm pathetic, and my patheticness is the most   
interesting thing in my boring life. Yeah right, I'm about as likely to have   
a fairy tale of my own, as becoming the head cheerleader. HA HA! Well, any   
ways, about that whole fairy tale thing, lets keep that between you and me.   
Man, do you have any idea how people would react if they new I was a   
hopeless romantic? My low down Goth reputation would be mocked for life.  
  
An ways, that last poem, it didn't end there. Nope. I wish. I mean, no   
matter how much it sucks, I'd rather it remain that way, than what I had to   
add to it.  
  
But fairy tales are far from my grasp. No, he is having his own fairy tale,   
with his own beautiful princess, and it's not me. If they were to place me   
in a fairy tale, I would be a mere spectator, watching from the distance,   
no one noticing my pain. No one caring. How can you break a princess from   
her prince? It's never been done before, and the one that tries, is always   
the bad guy, and from what I've learned from fairy tales is that bad guys   
never win. Well, I really don't have anything to win, but I do have   
something to lose, so I'll remain the mere spectator. Yep, that's me. The   
spectator.  
  
Are you kind of getting the picture yet?  
  
  
  
JAIME'S POV  
  
Ah, there she is. Look at her. So beautiful, so graceful, so perfect. Have   
you guys seen my girlfriend? Her skin is pale and soft, and it glows from a   
distance. Her hair is long and dark like the night. Her eyes are deep like   
the ocean, and her lips are full and red like a cherry. You haven't kissed   
lips till you've kissed lips like that. Ai` me.   
  
Man, when did I start talking all Shakespearean? The guy was a dork, but   
ever since I met Caitlin, all I can think of is Romeo and Juliet, and I'm   
even listening to sappy love songs now.   
  
Hang on guys, she wants to kiss me. I'll be right back.  
  
There she goes. Hee, hee. Duuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh. Oh yeah, hi I'm back. What'd   
I tell ya? She's hot isn't she?  
  
Oh, hey look, there's Caitie. Caitie's my best friend. Do you know her?   
She's really cool. I don't think there' anyone I have more respect for  
than   
her. I used to like her too, but I decided that if there was an us, it would   
be risking our friendship way to much, so I had to forget the idea. She   
means too much to me.   
  
Hey Caitie! Wait a minute, did you see that? She walked right past me.   
Didn't even say hi or nothing, and I know she heard me and I know she saw   
me. Did she? Well, Caitie's been acting weird like this for a while now. I   
have no clue why? Val wont tell me anything, and none of our other friends   
know, and I can't really talk about it with Caitlin. She doesn't like   
Caitie very much. I have no idea why. She won't tell me either. Just says   
she doesn't like her. How could anyone not like Caitie? Caitie's wonderful.  
Caitie's amazing. I mean, I lo I like Caitie a lot. She's the coolest.  
  
But, oh well. The bell just rang, and I got to get to Spanish. Oh hey,   
guess who's in that class with me? Hee, hee!!!  
  
  
VAL'S POV  
  
Hi. I'm Val. Right now I'm in English with Caitie. I just read her latest   
creation. Want to hear it. K, hang on.  
  
I'm lost in your eyes, and I know   
That you'll never be mine   
and that hurts, but still  
Pieces of you, mixed with pieces of me  
Marks us for the perfect recipe. (Perfect recipe! Isn't that adorable?)  
I thought I always new, somehow we would end up together.  
But even though your standing next to me, your still far away.  
I can't reach you, and I can't tell you how I feel.  
And If I told you the truth, you'd hate me  
And I couldn't handle that.  
So I'l lie.  
I'm happy for you. She's great.  
I do have one question though,  
are you happy?  
Because if you are, than I'll back away.  
But of course your happy.  
You wouldn't do something that would make you unhappy.  
So, goodbye I guess.  
  
  
Is that depressing or what? Do you know who she wrote that about? I'll give   
you one guess. Did you say Jaime? Well, if you did your right! Who'd you   
think it was, Tyler? Well that will be the day.   
  
Any ways, she's like in love with the guy. It's sad. Ever since he got his   
new girlfriend, all she does is mope, and cry, and watch sappy movies, and   
write this depressing garbage. Come on Caitie! Lighten up.  
  
You want to know something though? I've been thinking, and I haven't told   
Caitie this yet, because I'm not sure how she'd react, but there's  
something   
strange about this girl. I mean come on, Caitlin? Hello! She has black hair,   
like Caitie's, dark eyes, like Caitie's and she's pale, if not paler, like   
Caitie. She dresses like Caitie, she acts like Caitie, and dare I bring up   
her name again? Are you getting it? Isn't it obvious? She's almost  
Caitie's   
clone! You've seen her haven't you? It's totally pathetic how Jaime's   
trying to replace Caitie with a cheap imitation. And I do mean cheap!   
  
I'm not sure why though. I mean, I've always known Jaime liked Caitie. You   
can just tell, so why would he pick someone like Caitie, instead of Caitie   
herself? It all sounds a little strange to me, and I think I'm going to   
have to put on my detective skills, and find out what's going on.  
  
Oh hey, Caitie got an A on her poem. Cool!  
  
  
TYLER'S POV  
  
Football practice, EMT station, Home, Chores, Bed. Wake up, Go to school,   
Football practice, EMT station, Home, Chores, Bed. Wake up, Go to school,   
Football practice, EMT station, Home, Chores, Bed. Wake up, Go to school  
  
(A/N~ Sorry guys, couldn't resist! This isn't really how I think of Tyler.   
Promise!)  
  
  
CAITIE'S POV  
  
Hello again. So, I know that I ignored Jaime today, but I couldn't help it.   
It hurts to much to see him. And come on, you saw him making out with her!   
With that, Kitty, or Catty or whatever her name is! What does he see in her   
any ways? I mean, she's not all that pretty is she? Ahh, who am I kidding?   
She's every guys dream girl.   
  
But she's mean!!!! You should see how she looks at me. I swear she's out to   
get me. Every time I even get the courage to come up to Jaime, she comes up   
and pulls him away. You know, I even got an anonymous threatening phone call   
one night. That witch is out to get me, and Jaime can't save me because she   
has him wrapped around her little finger. He worships the ground she walks   
on.  
  
Why can't he worship the ground I walk on? Or, I guess what I should really   
be asking is, why is she going out with him? I have a feeling she doesn't   
really like him. No, something's not right, but there's nothing I can do   
because he really likes her. That Cammy something or whatever!  
  
  
  
  
  
JAIME'S POV  
  
  
La, la, la! Oh, hello, I didn't see you there. I was just thinking. O.K,   
there's something I should tell you. I feel really bad about it, and I don't   
know why. It's Caitie. You see, I told you I liked her, but even though I'm   
going out with Caitlin, whom I absolutely adore, I can't stop thinking about   
Caitie. Everything reminds me of her. Especially Caitlin. That's what feels   
the worse. I'm starting to think I only went out with her because she   
reminds me so much of Caitie. I guess she kind of looks like her. Maybe a   
little, but lately, our kisses seem different. O.K, O.K, they've always   
been different. I mean, hey, don't take me wrong, she's a great kisser, but   
there's nothing there.  
  
I kissed Caitie once. We were thirteen. It was new years, and our friend   
Bryanne was throwing a party. Everyone of our friends had someone to kiss   
at midnight except me. Then I found out, neither did Caitie. So, we shyly   
brought it up, and somehow ended up deciding to kiss each other. Well, when   
we kissed, I felt something inside of me. You know that whole fireworks,   
butterflies thing? I think that's what it was. It was really nice, and ever   
since than, I've been in lo, I've had a crush on her.  
  
But you know what, it's time to move on. I really like Caitlin. She's   
beautiful, Caitie's beautiful, she's smart, Caitie's smart, and creative,   
and she makes me feel good about myself. Well, O.K, maybe that's not   
entirely true. She kind of tries to get me to dress a little more up class,  
and she hates my leather jacket. Sigh* Caitie loves my jacket  
  
  
CAITIE'S POV  
  
Look at them! It's disgusting! She's all over him. Wait, are his hands   
going where I think there going? Jaime Waite! UUUUGGGGG, eeeewwwwwwwwww!   
What a down right revolting display of affection. Affection? Oh, I hate   
that word right now.   
  
O.K, you know what? I'm sick of this. I'll show them. Watch this. O.K, I'm   
approaching the targets. I'm almost there. Oh, would you get a load of   
Jaime's cologne? I'm like, thirty feet away, and I can smell it from here.   
Wait, Jaime's wearing cologne? Jaime never wears cologne unless he's going   
out someplace nice. Well, there was that one time after this new years party   
we went to. Dang he smelt good that day. But that's besides the point. O.K,   
Im here. Give me sec will ya?  
  
"Why don't you guys just get a room."  
  
O.K. Swift, quick and painful. I'm walking away, away, O.K, walking faster,   
and I'm outta site! Eww huu huu! That was good! I bet they felt that sting.   
Yeah hah! Am I good or what?   
  
Do you still think he's kissing her? Oh shoot, I think I'm about to cry. I   
got to go. I'll talk to you later.   
  
  
VAL'S POV  
  
O.K, Val's detective skills are activated, and in progress. Operation   
Terminate Evil Phony Princess has begun!  
  
So, I started by talking to some of the other guys she's dated. And they're   
nothing like Jaime. Nope. All the guys she normally dates are like Tyler.   
So, what I need to figure out is, what do they all have in common?   
  
Well, they're all jocks, except for one guy, Mervin, who was supposedly   
some kind of computer geek or something. But after she dated him, he   
started dressing different and suddenly became more popular. He went to   
another school last year, and changed his name to M.J. Weird? Well, all the  
guys said she was always trying to change them more to her liking, and the   
only reason they stayed with her was because she was, you know, (cough,   
cough.)   
  
So any ways, they said they felt powerless when they were with her. She   
could make them do anything. Anything? What is it that a girl normally   
tries to get a guy to do for her? Her chores? Massages? No, I dated Ricky   
once, and he's terrible at massages, so I doubt that's why she went out   
with him. Buy them things? Hmmm? Jaime has been spending quite a bit of   
money on her. Well, probably because he's just a clueless guy.   
  
Well, I can feel I'm getting close. But I'm going to have to do this on my   
own. I tried to get Tyler to help me, but he said something about, football   
practice, EMT station, home, chores, bed, wake up, school? (A/N~ Sorry   
again! I had too!) Oh, he's so cute! O.K, back to Caitlin. Give me some   
time, and find me later. I know I'll have it by then.  
  
JAIME'S POV   
What was up with Caitie? She was acting really weird. Well, I know she's not  
into PDA or anything like that. So, O.K, I guess I can understand why she   
said what she did. I mean, I didn't want Caitlin on me like that. What   
happened? I remember she was asking me to take her to this new expensive   
restaurant that opened up on Friday, and I told her that Friday was mine   
and Caitie's day, and we always hang out, and the next thing I knew she was   
kissing me, and I agreed to take her out. (long pause) How'd she do that?   
So back to Caitie. I've been doing a lot of thinking, and, I don't think   
that Caitlin's right for me. I have no money left in my wallet and I guess   
that would be O.K if I enjoyed spending my money on her, I feel awkward   
when I'm with her, and kissing her is becoming a chore. Caitlin is becoming   
my obligation. Well, I guess I'm going to tell her were done. I'll have to   
think of something sweet though. I don't want to break her heart. But you   
want to know the main reason I'm doing this? I've come to realize that, I   
don't love Caitlin. I love Caitie. Yes! I said it. I finally said it.   
I-love-Caitie! O.K, so I can admit it to myself. But it took this long, how   
the heck am I going to admit it to her?   
  
VAL'S POV   
O.K, you will never believe what I found out! O.K, so I was thinking. I was   
trying to find something that all Caitlin's boyfriends have in common. Well,  
it turns out that jocks aren't her only specialty. No, there's tons of   
different kinds. There's the jocks, as you know, computer geeks, skaters,  
surfers, even some of the biggest dorks at her last school. And she   
doesn't seem like the kind of person that cares about personality either.   
  
Well, when I really got suspicious, was when I found out she's dated older   
men as well. Lawyers, bachelors, and even a doctor. This girl has been   
around, which was why it was so easy to find out.   
  
So, I had to do a little more depth into my search. I realized what I had   
been missing the whole time. What was right in front of me, and I had no   
idea. Family. I checked out all the families of all the guys I knew she   
dated. It wasn't hard at all. They were all on the Internet. So I had to   
figure out why? And than it hit me! They all owned big corporations of some   
sort. They're all rich! Caitlin's a gold digger!   
  
CAITLIN'S POV   
  
Hi. You already know me, so I don't think introductions are in order. Well,   
I thought I'd fill you in on my little scam. It's genius really.   
  
You see, Jaime is in love with me. Well, at least he thinks he is. But   
really, I just have him so worked up he barely pays attention to where he   
walks. I'm actually surprised I have him this whipped. It didn't take much   
effort, and he praises my every move. If I weren't me, I'd feel sorry for   
him. O.K, sorry, back to the point.  
  
I don't really like Jaime. As a matter of fact, I think he's a dork. But   
word is, his dad won the lotto or something, and I want a piece of his   
share. His dad kept it secret, so I had to check in and see if it was true   
or not. Guess what? It is.   
  
So, I thought this would be easy, but it's a lot harder than you'd think.   
You see, no one else knows about Jaime's money. I think he's keeping it a   
secret because he wants to know who his true friends are or something like   
that. I don't really know exactly, he hasn't said anything to me about any   
of it. He doesn't know I know either, and you'd better not tell him I'm   
aware of his riches! O.K, so like I was saying, he has this friend,   
actually she's his best friend. Caitie. And he's completely in love with   
her. And not an infatuated love, but a real love.   
  
So, I had to move in fast. And I have to keep her away, because she is a   
threat to me. If Jaime realizes that he can have her, because I'm sure that   
ugly little brat likes him too, well than I'm lost. I'll lose Jaime, and   
his money. So, I made sure he knew Caitie didn't like him, and If he tried   
anything, he would lose her as a friend. Well, with that in his mind, I did   
my best to keep him away from her, and keep him distracted, and I think   
It's working, but boy is it tiresome!   
  
So now you know! But shh, keep it quiet. No one must know about any of this.  
This is something that we will keep just between you and me, O.K? Good, I   
knew I could trust you.   
  
CAITIE'S POV   
  
O.K, so Jaime said he wanted to meet me. Said he had something important he   
had to tell me. I really didn't want to come, but even though I want to   
kill him, I miss him so much. I'm even crying at night now. How sad is   
that? Oh, there he is. Well, here we go!   
  
WHAT HAPPENS   
  
Jaime walked in with Caitlin who was holding onto his waist. When Caitie   
saw them together she said, "Oh, forget this!" And she turned to walk away,   
but Jaime stopped her.   
  
"Hey Caitie, wait! Please." Caitie turned around, and Jaime noticed the   
angry look on her face. Caitlin saw this as a perfect opportunity to get   
rid of Caitie. "Come on James," she said. "You brought us to the perfect   
place."   
  
They were in the EMT garage. He wanted to meet early so they could talk   
before everyone else got there. "But why is she here? Come on, lets go   
somewhere more private!"   
  
Caitie couldn't believe it, and her face sure showed it. She showed an   
irritated smile, and gave Jaime a laugh that told him how mad she was at   
him, and started to walk away.   
  
"No, Caitie look. There's something I need to tell you. Something I need to   
admit to you both." He gently pushed Caitlin away from his side. And looked   
at both of them. "You see, I've been fooling myself into believing that   
something was there that really wasn't. And something that was there the   
whole time, well, I was just to blind to see it. Look, Caitlin I'm sorry"   
  
"Everyone stop!" Everyone turned to see Val standing at the garage entrance.  
"Before anyone says anything else, there's something I have to say. She's a   
fraud!" Val pointed to Caitlin! Caitie started cracking up, but quickly   
caught herself, and Val gave her a little smile.  
  
Jaime looked at Caitlin who looked scared, and then back to Val. "Jaime,   
she's only going out with you for your money. She's a gold digger."   
  
Jaime started laughing. "What's so funny?" Val asked. Jaime looked at her   
with tears in his eyes. "Val, I can't believe you! I mean, you just waltz   
in here like there's no tomorrow, yelling at the top of your lungs my   
girlfriend's a gold digger, and Val, the ironic thing is, I don't have any   
money! My dad and I live alone together in a small apartment, barely making   
it as it is, and what little money I have, I spent on her and, well,   
something else, I'll tell you later."   
  
"Yeah, but, your getting money soon, aren't you?" Caitlin asked.   
  
Jaime looked at her confused. "No, where did you get that idea?"   
  
"Jaime I know."   
  
"Know what?"   
  
"That you and your dad won the lottery."   
  
"We didn't win the lottery. At least not that I know of?"   
  
"Yeah, you did. Your dad's name is James Waite isn't it? Just like yours!"   
  
"No, my dad's name is David Waite."   
  
"But then, who won the? This doesn't make any sense?"   
  
"So than Val was right. You were only after me for my money. Man, I can't   
believe this. I can't believe you would"   
  
"Oh who cares what you believe? I spent all that time with you, kissing   
you, and making you happy, and I get nothing. It was all for nothing." She   
was screaming now! "No, you know something Caitlin," Jaime started, "I was   
never happy with you. Infact, you made me miserable, and the only reason I   
stayed with you was because you reminded me so much of Caitie. Which now   
sounds incredibly stupid to me."   
  
Caitie stared shocked, and this hit a nerve somewhere in Caitlin's body.   
Even though she wanted nothing more to do with Jaime, she wasn't about to   
lose to Caitie. No way!   
  
"Jaime." She walked over to him, and wrapped herself around him, and put on   
her flirtiest smile. "I'm sorry. I don't care about that money anymore. I   
don't want to lose you. I love you. I never felt this way about anyone   
before. Sure, I started out as a gold digger, but you've changed all that,   
and Jaime, I can't get enough of you."   
  
Jaime pulled her off him and said, "Well Caitlin, I've had enough of you."   
  
"You dumb jerk. You were nothing without me, and now your going to give me   
up for that slut."   
  
"Hey!" Shouted Val, Jaime and Caitie all at the same time, but Jaime   
finished it. "Caitie is a far better person than you'll ever be. She's my   
best friend, and has something you'll never have. My love."   
  
Caitie stared at Jaime in complete shock. And so did Caitlin. "I love   
Caitie." He said.   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Caitlin screamed jumping up and   
down. She had been defeated, but couldn't accept it, so eventually Val had   
to pull her out of the station, with some help from Alex, and she left   
Jaime and Caitie alone in the garage.   
  
They both sat down together on the back of one of the vehicles. "Was that   
what you were going to say before?" Caitie asked.   
  
"Yeah. Yeah it was." Jaime said smiling. "Oh, there was something else.   
Remember what I was saying about the last bit of my money? Well, I used it   
to get you something. Here." Jaime pulled out a little ring box.   
  
He handed it to Caitie, and she took it. When she opened it, there was a   
ring with a new years ball on it, and the year 1998. "Um, Jaime, I hate to   
burst you bubble, but it's 2001, and it's not New   
Years."   
  
"No, Caitie, remember? New Years. That was when we had our first kiss, and   
that's when I first realized I was in love with you."   
  
Caitie looked down at the ring, and a big smile spread across her face.   
"Jaime, I, I don't know what to say."   
  
"Than don't say anything."   
  
"Wait, there is one thing. Jaime. I love you too!"   
  
They smiled at each other, and stared into one another's eyes for a little   
while. They saw themselves in each other's eyes. They saw a friendship that   
had grown throughout the years. They saw a love that they had for each   
other that they were final ready to release. And so they leaned in,   
and slowly they got closer and closer, until they could feel each other's   
breath against their skin. They stopped for a second, and waited, like they   
were about to change their mind's, but Jaime moved his head in and caught   
her lips with his. There they sat, sharing a passion they had for each   
other for the second time in their lives. She put her hands to his face,   
and he held onto her waist. When they pulled away, they looked at each   
other for a minute, and then pulled each other into a hug. Finally, after   
years of waiting, they had each other. He could finally hug her, and   
hold her for longer than a second. She could finally wake up in the morning,   
and not just look forward to seeing her friend, but seeing him as something   
so much more than that. They finally had each other. Jaime looked at his   
watch. He still had thirty minutes till worked started. "Lets go for a ride!  
He said.   
  
"But you have to work."   
  
"Not yet." And with that said, he picked her up, and carried her to his   
bike, and they rode off into the sunset. And lived Happily Ever After!   
  
CAITIE'S POV   
  
These last few weeks with Jaime have been amazing. Every kiss is like the   
first. Every hug lasts so long. When I'm not with him, all I think about is   
him, and when I am with him, nothing else that hurts in my life seems to   
matter. And the best part is, I'm not afraid to tell him how I feel, and   
I can tell him every day! I love him. And even better than that, he loves   
me! Well, there's this new poem I wrote that I thought you might like. Here   
goes. Can you guess who it's about?   
  
Could you be my happily ever after?   
Could you be my night in shinning armor?   
Could you be the one to carry me away?   
  
I'll be for happily ever after.   
I'll be your princess Sleeping Beauty.   
I'll be the one to take your breath away.   
  
In this fairy tale, I thought we'd never be together.  
In this fairy tale, I thought I'd lost you forever.   
In this fairy tale, you carried me away!   
  
Well, what'd you think? Think I'll get an A on it? And guess what? You   
could probably tell from the poem, but I think I'll say it any ways. I   
finally got my fairy tale!   
  
THE END J   
  
(A/N~ O.K, well, that was kind of long. I hope you liked it. I'm not really   
sure what I think of it? I guess I like it. Well, it's a different kind of   
story than I've ever written before. But did you get the Fairy Tale part?   
How there was the bad guy; Caitlin, the hero; Val, the comic relief; Tyler,   
and the love part that finally was resolved in the end; Jamie and Caitie.   
And last but not least, the princess riding off with her prince in the end   
on his magnificent steed. {Hee, Hee!} Please review!) 


End file.
